Jurassic Marsh - Day 16
x3 x5 |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = *Current: A Jurassic Marsh Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Jurassic Marsh |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 15 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 17 |Loc = Jurassic Marsh|image = Jurassic Marsh - Day 12.png}} Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Surrender your brains forthwith, inane time stumblers! Dr. Zomboss: Else you shall share the fate of these terrible thunder lizards: EXTINCTION! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: But I don't want to get extincted! (Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss leave) Difficulty Unlike most worlds, this level is very difficult, rivaling the difficulty of Wild West - Day 8. Specifically, 23 raptors appear throughout the whole level, which is constant pressure since they will throw all the zombies across the player's defenses overtime. Other dinosaurs also provide pressure, but in minimal amounts. The zombies come out usually in the same type, which tends to be very dangerous, especially when huge wave of Jurassic Imps appear. The easiest way to lose this level is usually from the relentless numbers of Imps that appear after the first and second wave. The plants start being distributed at specific intervals, except for Primal Peashooter and Primal Wall-nut. The times the other plants are given usually hint at something, like using the newly acquired Perfume-shrooms on the pterodactyls that have arrived. Waves 1 4 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 5 4 5 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |special2 = 1 3 5 |zombie3 = 1 2 3 3 1 2 |note3 = is available; 300%/7 Plant Food |special3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 4 5 4 5 |note4 = First flag; is available; 300%/7 Plant Food |special4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note5 = Skips to wave 6 immediately |special5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note6 = 400%/7 Plant Food |special6 = 1 3 5 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 4 4 1 4 5 2 |note7 = is available; 500%/7 Plant Food |special7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 1 2 2 4 4 1 3 5 |note8 = Second flag |special8 = 1 |zombie9 = 3 3 1 1 1 2 2 2 2 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 |note9 = 300%/7 Plant Food |special9 = 2 4 3 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 1 4 5 5 4 5 |special10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 5 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |special11 = 2 3 4 5 1 |zombie12 = 5 |note12 = Final flag |special12 = 1 2 3}} Strategies Around the first wave, you will get a Grapeshot, which can help get rid of groups of zombies nearing your house, while producing a fair bit of damage to other on-screen zombies from its scattered grapes. Plant this wisely because the Grapeshot rarely appears on the conveyor. Perfume-shroom gives an advantage to your side, helping in many ways. However, since the Perfume-shroom only affects its lane but not the whole lawn, be strategic about where and when you plant it, because you may have more than one dinosaur on a lane. Affecting all in the lane can be very useful, as the pterodactyls will carry the nearest zombies away, the raptors can kick several zombies off, and the stegosauruses will deal massive damage to zombies at the back. Be sure to keep an eye on the dinosaurs' moves to make sure no Imps shortcut their way to the three columns on the left or they can easily pass through. Tips *Always save the first Perfume-shroom you receive for the first Gargantuar that appears (charm the raptor it appears with). Surplus Perfume-shrooms can be used wherever they will do the most damage, especially if both a raptor and a pterodactyl are in the same lane. *A Primal Wall-nut in the back columns with a Celery Stalker in front of it is actually good defense against the pterodactyls, even without Primal Peashooters helping. The pterodactyls will drop zombies on/behind the Primal Wall-nut, exposing it to the Celery Stalker in front of it. You can place a Primal Peashooter ahead of the Celery Stalker to protect it from Imps. Another decent setup is Primal Peashooter > Primal Wall-nut > Celery Stalker, as the Primal Peashooter has a chance to push a zombie that landed on it into the Primal Wall-nut, to be killed off by Celery Stalker. *Do not place Primal Wall-nuts down unless they are truly needed. You can consider digging up Primal Wall-nuts in safe lanes if you need one quickly. *The fourth lane will be under constant pressure from armored zombies and Imps as they are launched by raptors and stegosauruses, so get at least three Primal Peashooters there to protect it and consider spending surplus Perfume-shrooms to charm pterodactyls threatening it. The top and bottom lanes will also come under heavy pressure around the time the first Gargantuar appears. *In the beginning, you will want a Primal Peashooter in at least the bottom three lanes. The second and third lanes can get by with one through most of the battle, if they have a Primal Wall-nut and one Celery Stalker a tile ahead of it (multiple Primal Peashooters in the second lane will actually interfere with killing the first Gargantuar using the charmed raptor). The top and bottom lanes will need Primal Wall-nuts and Celery Stalkers immediately to counter pterodactyls, then more Primal Peas later to take out Imps and other zombies. Related achievement Gallery JM16 1st flag EP.png|First flag by JM16 2nd flag EP.png|Second flag by Electric Plants JM16 3rd flag EP.png|Third flag by Electric Plants JM16 done EP.png|Done by Electric Plants IMG 0054.PNG|By JM16BF10.PNG|By JM16DDA.jpg|By Screenshot_2016-10-12-20-46-44.png|By (prior to 5.2.1 update) SOJM16.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 16 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Massive attack Jurassic zombies - Jurassic Marsh Day 16 (Ep.348)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels without any lawn mowers